sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Sound Episode 17
is the 17th episode of Guardian Angels Of The Sound and the 107th episode of the Series. Synopsis :Read the full episode here. As the team is enjoying their break, Chris tries to scare them from behind. However, his plan has been spoiled by Loo before he could even try out. Then, he told Topaz that he has to cancel their plans for Halloween. As the others started considering it as a ruined Halloween date, Chris explained, that he has been told to go trick-or-treat with his little step-sister. The others, however, decided that Chris made the wrong decision and forced Topaz to accompany him and his step-sister. A little upset, Topaz and Chris accepted the forced decision. After school, Topaz, Diamond, Amethyst, Chris and Loo were the only ones to head home as the others were busy with club activities or helping out others after school. While they were heading to the train station, Diamond apologized for the other’s behavior earlier, but Topaz and Chris agreed that it’s not that bad after all and they won’t be able to cancel this plan either. At the Arc-en-ciel Tower, Chris introduced Topaz to Mori Kanon, his step-sister and told Kanon that Topaz will accompany them on Halloween. A few days later, Chris and Kanon picked Topaz at the Ranch up. All three of them were wearing costumes which they made themselves. Kanon was dressed up as a bee, Topaz’s costume resembled an undead cheerleader while Chris was dressed up as a scarecrow. While the town was filled with dressed up people, Bolero and Requiem were surprised that no one questioned their appearance and decided this may be the perfect time to set an attack. However, before they created the Darama, Requiem announced that after this, he will leave Yakyoku’s plan and will continue his own research. Then, when the trio was enjoying their trick-or-treat, a loud explosion caught their attention and both Chris and Topaz were sure that was no average explosion. Determined, Topaz left Chris and Kanon behind in order to call the others. Chris meanwhile took care for Kanon, who got scared by the explosion. While Topaz was still gone, the Darama came closer to the two. Having no place to run, Chris decided to put his arms around Kanon to protect her from any attack. But as the monster attacked, the two have been protected by a magical shield. Surprised, Chris looked around, but as he could spot anyone, he remembered the leather bands Loo had given hime a while ago. Then, the Guardian Angels appeared and took care of the Darama. Chris and Loo meanwhile tried to calm the scared Kanon down. After the Guardian Angels defeated the Darama, Topaz returned to Chris and asked Kanon if she was alright. However, even though Kanon was unharmed, she was too scared to continue the trick-or-treat so the three went home again. While he was bringing Topaz home, Chris apologized that this day went differently than they had planned it. However, Topaz disagreed and stated that it was still quite a lot fun. Characters Cures Mascots *Melody Villains *Requiem *Bolero Supporting Characters *Takagi Chris *Nobumoto Rosuke *Mori Kanon Major Events *This episode celebrated Halloween, which also marks this episode as the first Of The Sky episode to center around Halloween. *It has been stated that Chris loves Halloween. *Chris' step-sister, Mori Kanon, made her debut. *Requiem announced that he won't follow Yakyoku's orders anymore. *The power of the Leather Bands Loo gave Chris in Legend of the Rainbow Jewels was shown again. References Category:Episodes Category:Back to the Sky Arc Category:RiRisu (sub plot)